


Do You Have Room For One More Troubled Soul?

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Avengers, M/M, One curse word, Steve/Tony is not a big focus of the story, Traveling in a van, small mentions of tourture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: Avengers AU. Steve Rogers collects broken people and heals some of the damaged edges, making a family along the way. A mismatched family that travels around the country in a van.





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new story. Please enjoy and review!

"We're here!" Tony crowed.

"Finally!" Clint shouted while thrusting his head in between the seats. "We're here Nat!"

"So I heard." Natasha answered softly from the back. Clint shifted back and Steve and Tony smiled at each other. Tony gently squeezed Steve's hand before releasing it so Steve could park the van.

As soon as Steve had stopped the car the sliding doors were thrown open everyone jumping out. Steve and Tony once again took each other's hands walking towards the canyon. Bucky and Natasha walked a few steps behind them, constantly looking for any threats while Sam and Bruce walked next to the blond and brunet. Clint and Thor were running ahead trying to keep up with Pietro, Clint dragging Wanda by the hand behind him.

Once they were all standing in a group Clint began to crow excitedly. "The Grand Canyon!"

"It's quite magnificent isn't it?" Bruce spoke, looking down the deep space.

"Yeah, amazing." Steve answered, a soft look on his face as he looked over his family. Tony leaned into his shoulder.

Bucky glanced back at them and smiled, he was happy that Steve had finally found love. He gazed at their family and felt a fond smile come over him as he thought about Steve and his need to gather the broken and put them back together, starting with Bucky himself.


	2. Bucky

It began with two boys who were best friends and would do anything for the others. James "Bucky" Barnes and Steve Rogers. A rough and tough boy with a heart of gold and a small, sickly boy with a kindness above any other. When Bucky joined the army Steve tried to follow. And while no one believed in the skinny blond Steve succeeded. He became a captain, gaining muscle and strength, his childhood sicknesses falling away and leaving a man. He was known for his ability to strategize and his ability to lead his men.

But that did not mean it was all flowers and roses. Steve Rogers was a good man who watched horrible things happen and experience things just as bad. He gave up himself for his men many times, and though he survived each time, every experience left his jagged and broken just that bit more. But he kept fighting, for his county and for his friend.

When Bucky was captured everyone left him, and the others in his company for dead, except for Steve. Steve headed straight into enemy territory and rescued not only Bucky but also his entire company. He was hailed a hero. But they did not stay. Bucky left the army, missing an arm and mentally scarred, he needed to escape the darkness of war. And where Bucky went, Steve followed.

"You bought…a van?" There was high pitched hint of panic in Bucky's voice.

"Yep!" The P was popped joyfully and Steve ran the towel over the tan hood.

"A van?" The hint was growing.

"Yeah, neither of us can stay here" a large gesture to the dump behind them, the only apartment they could afford. "it's driving us crazy, so instead well travel. See the sights, get some fresh air." Steve was grinning.

"You mean be like hippies"

"If you want I can spray paint a giant peace sign on the side" The grin turned cheeky.

"Fine, I'll go pack our clothes."

And that was that. Steve and Bucky set on their way, from Brooklyn, to Detroit all the way to Reno and back. And in the end, it did help a bit, some of the piece were a little less broken, others a little less sharp and jagged, causing pain with each breath. And they had each other, which really, was all that mattered.


	3. The Family Is Growing

"What do you guys want to do first?" Sam asked looking at the rest.

"We could go to the railway?" Both Tony and Sam perked up at the statement.

"Yeah!" Tony cheered. Sam couldn't help but chuckle. It faded into a fond smile as he watched Steve and Bucky grin at each other before Steve corralled Tony to press a kiss to his hair.

Things had really changed since Sam had first met Steve Rogers and James "Bucky" Barnes. Bucky had been rough and violent, prone to rages and terrified of hurting someone. Steve had seemed the complete opposite. Happy and calm, he seemed to be Bucky's handler more than friend.

But Sam began to talk to both of them he discovered that they we both kind people who had experienced horrible things. Bucky was a teaser, snarky and childish. And he would do anything to keep Steve happy and safe.

And Steve…well Steve was a prankster, and a little shit when he wanted to be. And when you put Bucky and Steve together, they could drive you to insanity.

But he could not and never would regret his decision to follow them.


	4. Sam

"Do you ever resent Steve?" The words were spoken quietly, without inflection. The response, not so much.

"What! How could you dare…!"

"Bucky! Please I'm not insinuating anything, it's just, you made it out missing an arm and Steve is physically whole." Sam placated. He already knew what the response would be, and agreed with it whole heartedly, but Bucky needed this.

"Steve may have both arms, he may not have lost a limb but he lost a lot more than I did out there. He spent three weeks being tortured by some of the worst people, he spent four days, lost and alone in the jungle, and he watched men die even while he held their chest together. I have nightmares, and loud sounds can terrify me. I may get phantom pains of a limb that isn't there but Steve…Steve looks at his hands and sees blood. He stares too long at plyers and thought of putting his head under water terrifies him. If it gets too cold he starts to shake and his eyes go glassy, lost somewhere else." Steve lost just as much, if not more than I did." Bucky fell into his chair as the rant came to an end.

"Feel better?" Sam asked with a sad smile.

"yeah." Mumbled, head down. But Bucky's shoulder had relaxed a bit. Good, Steve had mentioned that Bucky was begging to tense again. And that could lead to explosions.

"Hey guys!" Steve called as he walked in the door.

"Steve!" Bucky smiled as did Sam.

"You ready to go Buck?"

"Yeah sure." Bucky began to stand.

"Oh…um Sam." Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah Steve?"

"Bucky and I…were going to get on our way soon so…" Steve trailed off awkwardly. Steve and Bucky had been here for a month and a half. A long time for them. They had said they liked the town and wanted to take a little break. They had wandered into the VA facility one day and Sam…Sam really didn't want them to leave.

"Oh…um well, when about do you think you'll be heading off?"

Steve and Bucky shared a look. "Tomorrow morning, 8 AM sharp." Bucky's gruff voice answered.

"Ah…" Awkward but warm goodbyes followed, and Sam spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. He glance at the clock. 7:15 huh. Steve and Bucky are staying in a hotel about 15 minutes away. Sam glanced around his apartment. He really didn't have much. Clothes and other necessities, a couple books and just a few mementos. After leaving the air force that only thing that held any meaning was his work with other veterans.

No car, month by month lease, no family and not many friends. Sam sat up.

"Well crap!"

Steve and Bucky put the last bags into the van before locking up the room.

"This was nice town" Steve said.

"Yeah" Bucky took one last look around before starting to climb into the passenger door.

"Wait for me!" The both turned in shock at the familiar voice to see Sam Wilson running towards them, two duffle bags in his arms, sweating and smiling.

"Sam!" They both ran to him and held him steady as he huffed and puffed. "what are you doing here?"

"I…I decided that…if anybody needed me…whew…it was you two." Steve and Bucky looked shocked. "And maybe…I need you two."

And that was that


End file.
